AuthenticaBLUE
by epic third
Summary: A.U.- Ryoga is forced by his fiancee, Akane, to go with his sensei and friend to move after his classmate screwed him. They then travel around, but not without encountering a few problems...
1. Foreward

**_Foreword_**

**Introduction**

Welcome to "Authentica/B.L.U.E."

I thought of the idea out of my mind, and started to build onto it. I started with the plot, then the setting, then the character personalities, and finally the actual story. At first, I came up with sentences, and such. Then I modified those lines into what the characters would say and do. then I peiced them all together and came up with the short prologue.

Anyway, I'd like to go on and such, but I'm probably wasting your time.

-

**Disclaimer**

I do not, in any way, own any characters involved in this story. I am only doing this for entertainment of thyose who are good fans of any series/book/movie.

If you have any opposition to this, please email me. But do not expect an immediate reply; I check my email once or twice a week because A) my homework is being done, B) I'm busy, or C) someone is having me do errands.

Thank you.

-

**Story Basics**

This basically centers around Ranma and Ryoga in an alternate universe. Ryoga's classmate got him hammered and then they had intercourse. Akane, of course, is enraged, and forces Ryoga to go away with Ranma without knowing the real story. Ranma and Ryoga then travel the world, and universes, but not without encountering problems, rivals, friends, and fiancees.


	2. Chapter 1

Standard Disclaimer

Chapter 1: Clearance for Disappearance

-

Ryoga Hibiki was a genius. He was only fourteen and already in college, while his sixteen-year-old fiancee was in high scool. His grades were excellent. His teacher was very proud of him. His entire class evied him. His fiancee, Akane Tendo, asked him for advice. He alway took the time to calculate things. He never made a mistake.

Almost never. Until his classmate Misato Kusagi got him wasted and then screwed him.

-

Kauji Ausuko, formerly known as Ranma Saotome, sighed as he and and his students, Ryoga and an orphan boy named Shinji Ikari ran from a mallet-weliding Akane. The ran and ran as fast as they could until Akane faded from site. By then the were in the middle of Juuban.

Kauji looked at his surroundings. There were buildings all around them, showing not a trace of the beautiful grassland that surounded the city disrict. There was only glate-gray, and dull man-made structures in the perimeter along with the pale blue dome that covered the city, blocking off all contact with nature.

The two teens, however, were catching their breaths. Who the hell knew Akane could run fast? They thought about how cool it'd be to have Akane be gone.

The duo were broken out of their stupor when their two-hundred-thousand-year-old (though he told them that he was thenty-five) teacher said"Well...I guess we'll stay at my apartment for a while..."

He was then dogpiled by two widely-smiling boys.

-

As they entered their master's apartment in Hiroshima VII (the others were destroyed in the Thousand War), the two boys noted that it was literally sparkling clean.

Everything was very well organized, there was a huge garbage can in every room, and he had lots of assorted manga and anime, such as Hellsing and Rune Soldier Louie to Slayers and Sabre Marionette-J.

Uknown to them, excluding Kauji, all of the characters of those anime/manga sneazed in their universes.

Then Shinji and Ryoga noted that Ranma had a self batteried automatic soda machine, vintage year 4275.

They nearly drooled. That machine was supposed to be extinct! They couldn't believe that Kauji had found one. It was rumored to have been destroyed in the Twenty-Five War ten thousand years ago with, everything made by Ubec Strautus - the company that created the machine.

Kauji smirked; he heard the boys say"It...it...it's like heaven on earth..."

"But, my boys, everything comes with a price."

That made them swirl around and gulp at the mischeivious glint in Kauji's eye. "Oh, shit..."

"Damn straight."

-

"49,998...49,999...50,000!" Ryoga collapsed on his belly, clearly exausted. Shinji was only on 49,899. Kauji was watching them, eating a bacon and cheese sandwich.

"Good job Ryoga. Go take a bath then relax in living room."

"Yes, Sensei," the banndana-clad boy muttered weakly before shuffling slowly to the bathroom.

-

After the boys were done, the three of them gathered in the living room.

"Guys..." Kauji started "...we're training in China."

-

T.B.C.


End file.
